Scorching The Blood In My Vampire Heart
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: It had been two months since Vlad wiped Miss McCauley's mind of their family, she now has a new job and a boyfriend, but something isn't quite right. She keeps thinking of vampires. Count soon comes across her in need of his help, but with the Vampire High Council sniffing around will she be safe? I DO NOT OWN YOUNG DRACULA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


"_**Scorching The Blood In My Vampire Heart." **_

_**Chapter One: Something Missing. **_

Alexandra McCauley had this strange feeling deep within her, she felt as if there was something missing from her life, something not right and she couldn't figure out what it was. She felt as if there was a hole in her memory, as if she wasn't remembering something very important to her. Alex had felt that for two months now. She tried so desperately to remember what it was, but she couldn't at all. So that morning she just laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling, she felt so lost….she hated it.

Then suddenly the loud obnoxious sound of her alarm clock brought her out of her thoughts, that's when she realized she hadn't slept at all that night. Though she was use to it, she hadn't been sleeping at all the pervious nights before. She then let out a sigh as she slowly sat up and turned off the alarm clock, she then tiredly got out of bed. She wanted to stay in bed, and perhaps get a bit of rest…but she couldn't. She had to go to work, like most people did. Her job was being the principle at a new public school which was conveniently right down the street from her apartment. The children there loved her, and she loved them as well they were such bright lot. Though Alex had that feeling as if she didn't belong there, as if she wasn't suppose to be there.

Once she was completely dressed she grabbed a stack of papers and headed out to her bright yellow car, and headed towards the school. Once she arrived a few children ran over to her and helped her with her things, which she very much appreciated. She felt as if she was going to drop over she was so exhausted.

"Miss McCauley? Are you alright?" a young girl asked as she looked up at Alex with her bright green eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine dear. Why do you ask?" Alex asked softly, trying to suppress a yawn.

"You just don't look so good, perhaps you should go home and rest?" the girl suggested as they walked into the school side by side.

"I'm fine, I assure you." Alex smiled softy as the two stopped at her office door. "Now, off to class with you, I wouldn't want you to be late. Thank you for your help." She smiled sweetly as she young girl handed her back her papers and scurried off down the busy hallway.

Once the girl was out of sight Alex let out a sigh as she carefully pushed her office door open, trying not to drop the papers in her arms. Once she successfully got the door open she shut the door with her foot and proceeded over to her desk, dropping all of her paper on top of it. Her gaze then drifted up to the clock as she let out a small yawn.

"I don't have to be at the meeting until noon, perhaps a little sleep will do me some good." she muttered to herself as she slowly took a seat at her desk. She then rested her head upon her desk and within a few moments she was out.

_Alex McCauley was standing in the middle of what it looked like a school as she slowly began to take in her surroundings. There was something quite familiar about the school, as if she'd been there before. Then someone who was laying on the floor caught her attention, it was a man in strange clothing whom seemed to be in pain. As Alex slowly made her way closer to the body her heart began to beat faster and faster, once she reached the man she slowly knelt down next to her. She knew that man. She then slowly reached out to cup his cold pale face in her small hands, it was Mr. Count. _

"_You fired me to protect me." Alex said softly, she felt as if she was going to cry but she held it back as she looked into his dark eyes. _

"_I told you to leave." he whispered as he slowly reached out to caress her beautiful brown locks and then her warm soft cheek gently with his long slender fingers. _

"_I could never leave you. I don't care that you're a vampire…I love you Mr. Count." She said softly as she slowly leaned forward to place a chaste kiss upon his cold lips. Then she realized how wonderful they felt upon hers, she knew she loved this man dearly. She then heard a voice, pulling her from hr thoughts. _

"_Alex?" a familiar male voice called. "Alex, wake up!" it called again. _

Alex jolted out of her sleep and quickly looked around her office for the source of her voice, her long brown hair slightly a mess though she paid no notice to it. Her blue eyes then rested upon a very young handsome man standing in the middle of her office looking at her with a charming smile upon his face.

"Was I interrupting anything?" he asked in an amused tone as he crossed his arms.

"No, of course not. I was just….working." Alex said with a sweet smiled as she sat up straighter and smoothed back her hair.

"Working? To me it looked more like you were sleeping, Alex." he chuckled as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Well, yes…perhaps I may have been sleeping." She laughed as she looked down at her hands shyly. The man sitting in front of her was named John Benson, he just moved there from America and he so happened to be her boyfriend.

"Why don't you take off? You look exhausted." he said in a worried tone as he slowly reached out to place his hand on hers. "Besides…I can take the day off with you, how would you like that?" he grinned.

Alex shook her head as she gave him a small smile, she quite liked him. He was charming, sweet and practically the perfect boyfriend. Though she hasn't been feeling as happy with him as she did when she first met, for some reason she felt as if…he wasn't the one she was destined to be with. Though in her mind she thought that silly to think, so she pushed it aside.

"I have to stay here John, though I promise we'll have lunch together alright?" she smiled.

"Alright, I'm holding you to it." John smiled as he leaned forward to kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later, Alex."

Once he left her office Alex let out a sigh, she had the strangest dream. It had to do with vampires, and someone named Mr. Count. Even thought the dream felt very familiar to her, she knew it couldn't be real vampires don't exist. They are purely fictional, they are just something that someone made up to scare small children….of course they weren't real. Her gaze then shifted over to a Twilight book which was sitting on her desk, she had confiscated it from a girl in assembly, and she decided to read a bit of it…just to see what all the fuss was about. Even though it wasn't her type of story, she was curious about it anyways.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have read this rubbish in the first place." Alex sighed as she took the book and shoved it into her desk drawer.

Once Alex put away the book she began to work on the papers that were in front of her, so desperately trying not to fall asleep. She had to get her work finished before the meeting, she also didn't want to sleep because she didn't want to have that strange real again, it felt all to real and she didn't like that one bit.

A few hours later Alex was woken up from her daze by the loud sound of the lunch bell ringing, she then quickly jumped to her feet as she gathered all the files from her desk into her arms and quickly headed out the door. She was the principal of the school, she couldn't be late to her own meeting now could she? As she was walking down the hall she saw John coming her way, and she immediately felt guilt wash over her. She had promised him this morning they'd have lunch together, but she had entirely forgotten she had a meeting to get to.

"Alex? What about lunch?" he frowned as he watched her hurry down the hallway.

"I'm sorry John! I have to get to a meeting, I completely forgot! I'll give you a rain check, alright?" she called as she continued to hurry down the busy hallway, dodging all the children hurrying to the cafeteria.

Once she had gotten to the meeting room she carefully pushed open the door and stumbled inside to see that people were already there. She gave them all a nervous smile as she carefully set her papers on the table, she hated the way they all started at her. It was as if they were judging her for being slightly late. It wasn't her fault…well maybe it was since she shouldn't have been sleeping, but there was no need to gawk at her like that. Once she was all settled she smoothed out her dress and stood in front of the table, looking out at the cold and unfamiliar faces.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I called you all here to discuss the schools funds, from what I learned we do have enough funs to buy computers…which I think the children will find very useful." she explained in a stern yet professional voice, then the man sitting to her right whom so happened to be with the board of education raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Count….I- I mean Mr. Counstine." she corrected herself quickly. She had no idea who this Mr. Count was nor why she was dreaming about him, it was quite bizarre.

"Are you quite alright, Miss McCauley?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please continue." Alex reassured him.

"Very well, now if we purchase the computers for the students how do you know they will actually use them for school work as intended?" he asked curiously.

"Well, we will set up a computer lab and they were be supervised by adults, and they are only to use it for research and projects. They are also free to play educational games, if they earned the privilege to relax why should we care that they are vamp-." she then paused before she could speak, what on earth was she saying? What was all this nonsense about vampires, it was as if she was unintentionally obsessing over it!

"Miss McCauley are you sure your quite well? You look pale, and you have rather dark circles under your eyes." a woman pointed out. "Perhaps we should adjourn this meeting for now until an appropriate time." she suggested.

"Yes, perhaps your right. I don't seem to have my head today, perhaps I'm just overly tired." Alex smiled softly.

"Yes, well you should go home for the day and get a good nights rest." she woman urged.

Alex nodded as she apologized once more to the teachers and staff before exiting the room, heading towards her office. Once she arrived at her office she was searching for her keys but a stack of unfinished paperwork caught her attention and she couldn't just leave it there unfinished, it would have irresponsible of her so she took a seat at her desk and began to work on them, instead of heading home as she was told to do.

Hours passed and school had been over for quite sometime and it was quite dark out. Alex then took off her reading glasses as he gaze shifted over to the clock, it was very late. So she gathered her things and headed out of the school and towards her small yellow car. Once she reached her car she began digging around in her purse for her keys.

"Now, where are they? I could have sworn I thrown them into my bag." she muttered to herself as she began to dig through her purse. "Don't tell me I left them in my office." she groaned.

"You looking for something?" a voice came from behind her, causing her to jump and quickly turn around. When she noticed it was a young boy she let out a small sigh and gave him a sweet smile.

"You frightened me, why are you at school so late? Do you need to call your parent to pick you up?" Alex asked curiously as she looked at the boy with her bright blue eyes.

The boy said nothing as he took a step closer to her, there was something not right about him, she could tell. He then reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him.

"W-what are you doing?! Unhand me!" Alex snapped as she tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong.

"Shut up breather!" The boy hissed as he tightened his grip on her wrist, his fingers digging into her skin. Surely she'd have a bruise there.

"I-I beg your pardon?" she gasped still attempting to rip away from him.

Then suddenly the boy pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face, causing her to let out a gasp as she cupped her cheek with her free hand. She held back her tears as she looked up at the boy, she didn't understand what was going on.

"I told you to be quite, you stupid breather." the boy hissed as he leaned forward. "I'd liked to enjoy my supper in peace." he smirked.

Then before Alex could react the boy tossed her to the ground, causing her to hit her head hard against the cement. She let out a gasp as she laid there on the cold hard ground, though when she opened her eyes she saw a dark figure standing in front of her in almost a protective manor. The dark figure seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You can't have this one! She's mine!" a familiar voice hissed.

Alex wanted to call out to the dark figure in front of her, but she couldn't find her voice, and her head felt so dizzy it was as if the world around her was spinning out of control. When the younger boy disappeared she noticed the dark figure was coming towards her, was this the end for her? She didn't think her life would end this way.

"P-please….don't hurt me." she pleaded in a weak voice, trying to make out the strangers face but she couldn't.

"I would never hurt you, Miss McCauley. I swear it." The familiar voice whispered as he reached out to scoop her up gently in his unusually cold arms. And that was the last thing she could remember before everything went black.


End file.
